The donkey
by Toraky
Summary: Gumball and Darwin are cartoonists and they establish their first comic book series "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny". One day they will attract the attention of another cartoonist named James. He says he's a genius but he's not, in fact he'll ruin the career of the two kids with his bizarre ideas.
1. The draw

The draw

It was a nice day of spring while Miss Simian was keeping a math class.

"And now let's recap the fractions; you always have to distinguish the numerators by denominators. Numerators are always placed above the line while the denominators are below…."

Few students of the classroom were following her. Gumball Watterson was drawing scribbles in his copybook into believing he was actually taking notes. Turning his head to the right, he noticed that even Darwin was doing the same thing.

Gumball teared the page, crumpled it and passed to Darwin while Miss Simian was still drawing numbers at the blackboard. Darwin took the ball of paper and opened it finding a draw of a robot made out of blocks.

"Super block-bot 3000. Cool huh?" was written on.

Darwin took his draw and passed it to his brother.

He drew a dog with a corn-shaped body.

"The corn dog. Get it?"

Gumball laughed for a while interrupting the class.

Miss Simian gave a stern look at him and Gumball turned quiet.

During playtime, the two kids shared some opinions about their draws.

"Your block-bot is cool!" said the goldfish to his brother.

"Thanks Darwin. Your "corn dog" is so freaking hilarious!" said the blue cat.

"We make such cool drawings!"

"Yup, it's a shame that we can't draw these things in art class!" answered the blue cat rising from his seesaw.

"Maybe we should do something for our drawings!" said the fish.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe a comic book series. What do you think?"

"A comic book series? Well that's not a bad idea!"

"Then we should realize it!"

"Yes, but, about what?" asked the cat.

The blue cat and the goldfish remained several minutes thinking about a subject for their comic book, then the bell rang and they had to return to school.


	2. The idea

The idea

After school, the two kids turned home. They greeted their mom Nicole. They found their father Richard sat on the couch. He was eating a big ham sandwich and watching a silly quiz show on television.

"You should eat something healthier!" said Nicole.

"Don't worry….." said her husband biting his sandwich.

"…..I put some lettuce in!"

That answer made the two kids laugh.

After homework and dinner, Gumball and Darwin were playing one of their favorite games: "Daggers & Wizards".

"Buy more healing potions!" said Darwin to his brother holding the joypad.

His avatar entered in the dungeon.

"Don't go to the left: it's a dead end!" said Darwin giving tips.

"Don't pull the lever: it's a trap! Steal the ring from that mage: it gives invincibility!"

Gumball's avatar encountered a monster in the hallway.

"It's a slime. Hurry Gumball, use the master's sword!"

Gumball attacked the slime with the enhanced sword, but it was ineffective.

"The slime is killing me, the sword doesn't hurt him!"

"That's strange…..oh I got it…..it's a gold slime. It's invulnerable with physical attacks, you must use magic…"

Gumball cast the "Flame Wall" spell and the gold slime was defeated.

"Wooo-hooo! I did it!" joyed the cat.

"Wow, you earned 2000 gold coins. Now you can buy the mirror shield!"

"Good idea!"

"Wait, before you go, eat something!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Not you, your avatar!"

"Oh yes, what a silly of me!"

Gumball checked on his inventory.

"Hmmmm…..I think I'll eat the pot roast!"

"Naaaah, eat something healthier: you just have one third of your energy bar!"

"Yep, let me see…what a luck…I have a lettuce!"

Suddenly they recalled Richard's last joke.

"Yep, that was funny!" said Gumball.

"We have a funny dad!"

"You know what?" asked Gumball.

"What?"

"We know so many funny things about our father that we can write a book!"

Gumball's avatar purchased the mirror shield and returned inside the dungeon in order to defeat the black dragon.

"Well, maybe a book is too much!" said Gumball pushing the action button repeatedly.

"Yup, I could never read a book unless it has drawings or images!"

Suddenly, Gumball dropped his gamepad on the floor.

"What's wrong?" said Darwin a bit confused.

"I have an idea! Follow me!"

They climbed the stairs while the "Game Over" screen appeared on TV.


	3. The character

The character

Darwin stared his brother for several minutes. He was drawing something on a blank paper. When he finished he exulted with a loudly "Voilà".

On the paper, Darwin saw an image of an anthropomorphic white bunny.

"What is it?" asked Darwin.

Gumball explained his plan.

"Well, remember when you said that we could make a book about our father's troubles?"

Darwin nodded.

"I had the same idea but, you know, no one loves reading books. So I thought: why not create a comic book about our father's funny life?"

Darwin looked impressed.

"That's a great idea. With your creativity and my sense of humor we can create one of the best comic books series in history!"

"That's right!"

Darwin picked Gumball's draw.

"He will be the main protagonist!" said Gumball.

"He's lovely. What's his name?"

"I don't know! How we should call him?"

The kids thought about a name.

"How about Richard? Like our father!" said Darwin.

"No, I prefer a prettier name!"

"Jack?"

"Nope"

"Thomas?"

"I don't like it"

"Zach?"

"Better not"

"Lewis?"

"Sounds silly to me"

It was a hard decision.

"I got it!" said Gumball.

"What?"

"The bunny will tell us his name!"

"What? How?" said confused Darwin, for a moment he thought that his brother lost his mind.

"We just have to look at him and he'll tell us!"

"Huh….ok! Sounds legit!"

They stared at the drawing for minutes and minutes, then, suddenly, they screamed his name at the same time.

"Billy!" they said.

"Wow! It was like the bunny spoken to us!" said Darwin excited.

"Yup. Billy, I love this name!"

"Me too!"

"That's great, now, let's write his first story!"

"Sure!"

Darwin took a paper and a pen and he started to write the first story with Gumball.


	4. The success

The success

"Aww….it's done!" said Gumball satisfied.

They just finished creating their first comic book.

Gumball drew all the vignettes, they were more than thirty and his hand was hurting. Darwin wrote all the dialogues inside the balloons. It required a specific precision; it wasn't easy to fit all the words inside the balloons without going out of bounds.

"Gee, that was tiresome. Making comic books is a chore!" said Gumball massaging his own arm.

"Do you think we made a great comic book? I mean…people will enjoy it?" asked Gumball to Darwin.

"Probably, we need is to read the comic book to someone!" said Darwin.

"Yes, but who?"

Suddenly Anais entered in the room. She was searching something.

"Anais?" said Gumball and the pink little bunny turned her head.

"Would you like to read a comic book?" said Darwin showing the 15 pages long comic.

She nodded and started to read.

"Ah ah…funny!" said once she finished.

"That Billy reminds me dad!" she commented.

"We are happy to see you enjoyed our comic book!" said the blue cat.

"We did it! Our comic is likeable!" exulted Darwin.

"Yes but Anais is a baby, maybe we have to read the comic to a critic, someone who understands comics!" said Gumball.

"A critic? Where we can find one?"

"Hmmmm…!"

Later, Gumball and Darwin went to the comic book store.

"Hmmm…..oh…..ah….." muttered Mr. Larry flipping through the pages of the comic book.

The two kids were sweating, they were afraid about a refuse.

"So?" asked the blue cat to Mr. Larry.

After a while the clerk closed the fifteen pages long comic and gave his opinion.

"Well… the hatch is quite uncertain, and the main character is a little out of proportion, but, I enjoyed the way how that Billy tries to escape from his school at Leafville. I think it is a good comic worthy a shelf. You made a good work!"

Gumball and Darwin were overjoyed.

"Yes yes, we are great cartoonist!" they exulted.

"I have just one thing to ask you!" said Mr. Larry.

"What's your comic book's name?"

That was odd, not even Gumball or Darwin thought about that.

"I can't believe how you guys forgot such a basic thing!" said Mr. Larry.

"Well…huh….." said Darwin.

"I got it….how about "The story of the cute and sweet Billy"" suggested Gumball.

"No, it sounds too girly!" said Darwin.

"We need a more appropriate name! How about "The amazing world of Billy?"" suggested the goldfish.

"Hmm…sounds better but I think we can do better than this!" said the blue cat.

"Oh I got it… how about "The greatest adventures of Billy?"" asked the fish.

"That's better but, it feels like something is missing!"

"Hmmm…. Does your character have a surname?" asked Larry.

"A surname? Ehmm…..no!" said Gumball embarrassed.

"You can give him one! Just use some imagination!" suggested Mr. Larry.

The two kids thought for a while.

"Hmmm….how about Watterson?" said Darwin.

"Billy Watterson? We should give him our same last name? No, that doesn't sound fair to me!" said Gumball.

"But what kind of last name should have a bunny?" said Darwin.

"Bunny? You said Bunny? Hmmm….." Gumball was thoughtful.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what? It sounds cool…Billy with bunny! I think his name will be "Billy Bunny"!"

Darwin was skeptical at the first place but eventually he agreed with his brother.

"So that's it. Our comic book name will be "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny"!" said at last.

"That's great! You should make more comics!" said Mr. Larry.

"Yes, let's go!" said Gumball.

Back home they started to create the second issues of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny!".

Meanwhile they spread their first issue in all Elmore Junior High. Their classmates appreciated a lot their work and soon Gumball and Darwin became highly popular.

"This comic book rocks!" said Karrie.

"I think I love this bunny!" said Terri.

"100% enjoyable comic book!" said Bobert.

They were signing autographs for their fans when an anthropomorphic donkey approached to them.


	5. The donkey

The donkey

An anthropomorphic donkey skipped the queue and reached the two kids. He was wearing an elegant smoking and a pair of big glasses that made him a serious and professional look. However he was always smiling or grinning and that ruined (or betrayed) his professional look.

"You…you…mu-mu-must be…be Gumball and Darwin Watterson the c-c-c-creators of… the c-c-c-c-omic book "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny"" said the mysterious donkey. He took so much time to say that simple word.

"Yes…..we are!" answered Darwin.

"Who are you sir?" asked Gumball.

"Oh yes, w-where are my m-manners? My name is J-J-James, James Lâne! I'm a c-c-cc-cartoonist!"

Gumball thought if he was French judging from his surname.

"Are you French?" asked.

"I-I-I own a graphic studio named "Alpha studios"!" said James ignoring Gumball's question.

"Nice to meet you Mr. (or monsieur?) Lâne! What do you want from us?" said Darwin.

"I recently read your comic books and I found them a-a-a-aaaaamazing!"

"We are happy to see you enjoyed our comic book. Do you want an autograph?" asked the blue cat.

"No-no-no. I'm here for a deal. How many issues have you p-published?"

"Five!" answered Darwin.

"And how many copies have you s-sold?"

"Few!" said Gumball.

"Our comic book is famous only in this school, and Mr. Larry that publish our comic book and takes most of the profits!" explained the blue cat.

"I have a deal: how about if your comic book sells millions of copies?"

Gumball and Darwin were stupefied.

"And how about to gain 50% of the p-profits?"

"I think there must be a big flaw!" said Gumball skeptical.

"No flaws!"

"But how can you ensure us you can sell millions of copies of our comic books?" asked Darwin.

"Because I-I-I'm a genius! If you'll accept to hire me as your manager I'll ensure that!"

"What do you think Gumball?" said the goldfish.

"Oh, well if you ever accept my deal, please call this number!"

James gave his business card to Gumball.

"I'll wait your answer, and you'd better accept. You won't regret it!"

After that, James walked away from the two kids with a silly walk.

"Do you think that guy is really a genius?" asked Darwin.

"I don't know!" answered Gumball abashed.


	6. The signature

The signature

Gumball and Darwin went to the "Alpha Studios". They called Lâne by telephone but his secretary replied.

"See you at six o'clock!" said the secretary.

They arrived on time. The "Alpha studios" building looked huge outside.

"You arrived on time!" said an anthropomorphic doe outside the building, she had to be the same person at telephone, she had the same voice. She looked like she was waiting for the two kids.

"Who are you?" asked Darwin.

"I'm Jenny Brocket, James's secretary! You must be Gumball and Darwin Watterson right?"

They nodded.

"Nice to meet you!" said the doe.

"Nice to meet you too!" said the two kids.

"Please come inside!"

Inside, the studio had a warm and welcoming look. Many people were running around carrying huge piles of papers. Most of the others were sitting on chairs intent to draw something on sheets of papers.

"What are they?" asked Darwin.

"They are our draftsmen, they draw brand new characters for the newest TV commercials!" answered Jenny.

They were before an elevator.

"Let's go upstairs! James can't wait to see you!"

Inside the elevator, Jenny pushed the number 3 button. The elevator's doors closed and a catchy music started to play.

"Darwin!" said the blue cat making his brother hold his desire to dance.

When they reached the third floor, they arrived in front of a closed door. The words: "Principal James Jeremiah Lâne" were written on.

Jenny knocked at the door.

"Yes, come here please!" said a voice from the other side.

Jenny opened the door and ushered the two boys.

"They are here sir!" said closing the door and leaving the two boys alone.

Lâne's office was surrounded by shelfs. Each shelf was plenty of little golden statues. They all were prizes. Darwin counted fourteen of them before the donkey started to talk.

"Oh, the Wattersons. I'm happy to see that you have accepted my invitation!"

"Are all these prizes yours?" asked Darwin.

"Yes, I won all these awards thanks to my genius!" answered James pleased about that.

"So? Do you want to share your work with me? You won't regret!"

"How?" asked Gumball.

"It's simple. All you have to do is to sign here!" said James showing a sheet of paper.

The sheet of paper was full of many legal terms. Gumball read the paper many times but he didn't understand a thing, also Darwin.

"What's the meaning of this piece of paper?" asked the blue cat.

"It's simple…." said James.

"…..as you sign that contract I'll become your manager and publisher. I'll share 50% of the profits with you and, also, 50% of your copyright!"

"Copyright?" said Gumball, it was an all-new word to him.

"It means that I'll be able to make changes in your comics both graphically and in terms of script if it is necessary!"

"What do you think Darwin?" said Gumball.

"I don't know, it sounds fair to me!"

Unlike Darwin, Gumball was unsure.

"You said that our comic book will sell millions!"

"That's right!"

"But how can you guarantee that?"

"Your skepticism is justifiable!" answered James rising from his chair.

"Come with me!"

They followed the donkey down to the second floor.

"This is our printing room!" said James.

There were multiple printing machines at work.

"We also publish magazines, illustrated books and comic books!"

James took a comic book from a desk.

"This is your comic book right?" said showing the first issue of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny #1".

"Yes!" said the blue cat.

"As you can see your comic book in enjoyable but it has a big flaw: the graphic!"

"Well, I'm not so skilled in drawings!" said Gumball.

"With the help of my draftsmen I can fix this flaw…Jack!"

A brawny anthropomorphic dog arrived.

"Show to these kids our last work!"

The dog opened a drawer and came back with a comic book.

It was the first issue of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" but it was different. The graphic looked much better. The drawings were perfect in every cartoon. It was also beautifully colored, making the comic book a pleasure for the eyes.

"My….this is great!" said Darwin shocked.

"Yup, it's beautifully illustrated!" agreed Gumball.

"See. With the graphic fixed, your comic book will sell millions of copies and, trust me, people love comics with great graphics!" said James.

Gumball closed the comic book.

"Where should I sign?" asked.

"Here!"

James took a folder with the contract and a pen linked above.

Darwin signed, also Gumball.

"Well, your career has just begun!" said James grinning.


	7. The prize

The prize

Elmore's comic book store was full of customer.

"I can't believe this. It's a boom of customers. Your comic book has been sold out in less of thirty minutes!" said Mr. Larry when Gumball and Darwin entered in to the store.

"Hey look, the creators are here!" yelled a customer watching them.

Soon, Gumball and Darwin had to sign every single copy for their fans.

"You're great!" said a fan showing his copy.

" _Alpha Studios presents: The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny. By Gumball and Darwin Watterson"_ was written on the comic book's cover.

"I have to admit: Lâne made a great job!" said the blue cat signing his first copy to his fan.

"Yep. Our comic book couldn't be better!" said his brother signing for his fan as well.

Days later, other issues of their comic book were a big commercial success too.

One day, after their homework, Gumball and Darwin were playing their videogames when Lâne knocked at their door.

"Your manager is here!" said Nicole opening the door.

"Merci madame!" said the donkey when Nicole accompanied him to the two kids.

"What are you playing?" asked James watching the videogame on the TV screen.

"It's one of our favorite videogames: "Daggers & Wizards"!" answered Gumball while Darwin was about to defeat a dragon in a dungeon.

"Oh yes, yes. Is also my favorite videogame series. I play them since I was a child!" said James.

"Yep, it's a cool game!" said Darwin, this time he was fighting an army of slimes.

"I love those slimes. They are so cute!" said James but both Gumball and Darwin couldn't understand how a guy could find "cute" a disgusting slime.

"So, why are you here? It's about the sales of our comic book?" asked the blue cat.

"No, not really. I just found this letter inside my mailbox!" said James showing an opened enveloped.

"What is it?" asked the blue cat.

"Is an invitation for the Enny Awards ceremony. Your comic book got three nominations: best comic book series, best writing and outstanding visual designs!"

"Really? Did you heard Darwin?" said Gumball.

"What?" asked the fish.

"Our comic book can win an international prize!"

Another "Game Over" screen appeared on the TV screen.

"Really?"

The ceremony was great; of the three nomination, "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" won a prize: "Outstanding visual design".

"Wow it looks so cool!" said Gumball grabbing the golden statue from the presenter.

"This is a great achievement for such two young boys!" said the presenter.

"That's right!" said Darwin.

"We would like to thank James and his studios!" said Gumball.

After the ceremony, James snatched the statuette from the two boys who were lovingly stroking.

"Thanks. Now they are fifteen, with this!" he said.

"What are you doing?" said Gumball annoyed.

"What am I doing? I'm taking my prize!" explained the donkey.

"But it's our comic book!" objected Darwin.

"Are you guys silly? Did you read the label on the trophy? It says "Outstanding visual design"!"

"So?" said Gumball puzzled.

"Who made these amazing visual designs? The Alpha Studios or rather, me! So this prize goes to me, not to you!"

Gumball and Darwin couldn't argue. James was right after all.

"You wrote and created the characters, when you'll win an Enny for "Best writing" "Best story" or "Outstanding character" you can keep it!"

"Right" said Gumball. Darwin couldn't say anything else.

At school, during playtime, Gumball and Darwin were sitting on the swings.

"How can we win a prize like "Best character"?" asked the fish to his brother.

"I don't know but, to be honest, I don't care. That donkey can win all the prizes in the world for all I care. We don't make comics in order to win prizes, right?" said the blue cat.

"Yes but that would be cool! Awwww…. never mind. We should go further. What was the last issue?"

"The number 9? It was where Billy loose itself in a forest during a school trip!"

"Good. So what issue number 10 will be?" asked Darwin.

"Wow, already ten issues. That's a nice achievement. Oh, well….. it will be about….huh…..gosh…..I don't have any idea!" said Gumball a little embarrassed.

"Gee….me too!" said Darwin also embarrassed.

"But we can't be out of ideas after nine issues!"

"Maybe we need to introduce something new!" said the blue cat.

"What? A new character? We already introduced "Peter Puppy" Billy's sidekick and best friend in the 5th issue!"

"Maybe we have to introduce another one!" said Gumball.

"Yes but who and how? Billy has already a friend!"

"Maybe another friend, a different one!"

"Hmmm….." mumbled the cat.

"I got it!" said after a while.

"What?" asked Darwin intrigued.

"How about a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes…we'll make Billy fall in love with a girl. We'll create a nice love story!"

"That's a great idea!" said Darwin excited.

The bell rang.

"We have only to contact James!" said the fish.


	8. The girlfriend

The girlfriend

They were a bit too late when they arrived at the comic book store.

"Your comic book has been sold out, as always!" said Mr. Larry.

"We didn't see a copy!" said the blue cat.

"Don't worry, I always keep a copy of your comic book for my own!"

Mr. Larry took a copy under his desk.

"Here!" said to the two kids.

The two kids took the tenth issue of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" and started reading.

A small label was in the first page: "written by: James Lâne, Alex Guard, Toby Johns, Tim Arthur, Kevin Smith, Georges Stephan and Sarah Thompson".

"Gee…. seven writers!" said Darwin.

"Seven writers for just a twenty-pages long comic book? That's insane!" said Gumball.

"Well, that means that the story will be cool, don't you think?" asked the goldfish.

"Hmmm….I guess so!" answered Gumball a bit insecure.

"Let's read, I want to see Nancy!" said Darwin.

The story started with Billy going out to school during playtime in order to meet Nancy.

"I just can't wait to see her. Oh Nancy Emils I love you! I love your eyes, your ears…." said Billy in a cartoon.

Gumball and Darwin turned the page, they were ready to see an animal, a cute one, but their feeling started dropping as they saw Nancy in the next page.

"Oh Nancy…." Said Billy in the cartoon.

Nancy didn't look like an animal.

Her body was completely covered with a big white hood. Her face was also covered with an expressionless mask. Her hands were covered with a pair of black gloves. Her hood was so big that her feet weren't visible.

She wasn't quite an animal except for a pair of pointy furry ears coming out from her head and a long tail from her back.

"Would you like errr….. an ice cream…..after school?" said Billy in the following cartoon.

"Sorry, I have to go to the gym after school, I'm an athlete. I have my exercises to do!"

Nancy was weird but it was not over. All Billy's school (Leafville high) was plenty of weird and awkward-looking characters as classmates. Most of them were items, some of them were so weird looking that they were impossible to describe.

Gumball and Darwin closed the comic and left the store amazed and confused.

Once at home, after dinner, they started a discussion.

"What's going on? What James did with our comic book?" said Darwin.

"I don't know!" said Gumball turning on his PC.

"I wonder what Nancy is….." said Darwin, he couldn't stop thinking about Nancy's being.

"I have no idea!" said Gumball connecting to Elmore Plus.

"What I really don't understand is why our Billy has fallen in love with her?" asked Darwin.

Gumball kept quiet.

"I mean, did you look at her? She's completely covered with a hood. Not only I can't understand what she is, I can't even understand that she's a girl!"

Gumball kept his brother talking.

"Don't you think that James made our Billy dumber? I mean…. why he has fallen in love with an all covered girl despite all the cute animals that live in Leafville?"

Gumball made an access to Elmore Plus and checked the comic's feedbacks.

"Have you read what Billy said to Nancy? "I love your eyes"….. really? Those are not even her real eyes. It's her mask! That's so silly!"

"Don't worry Darwin!" said Gumball.

"Our feedbacks are positive. Looks like our fans appreciated our last issue!"

"Our? You define the last issue as "our"? You mean… you appreciated Nancy as well?" asked Darwin surprised.

"Well…. I can't complain at the moment!"

Gumball left Darwin speechless.

"Sometimes I don't get you!" said the goldfish.

After turning out the PC they went to sleep.

"I wonder what other weird things James will put in our comic?" said Darwin before entering inside his water bowl.

"I'm curious to see how this love story will evolve!" said the blue cat under his sheets.


	9. The contract

The contract

"What's up now?" asked James from his desk.

"Well me and my brother are here because we have a little problem!" said Gumball.

"What problem?"

"We….errrr…..ran out of ideas for our comic book!"

"Well, not really, we have an idea…" Said Darwin after finishing counting all fifteen James's prizes.

"….we decided to put a new character but we don't know how to do that!"

"What kind of character?" asked James.

"A girl, Nancy, Billy's girlfriend!" answered the blue cat.

"So, why you don't know how to introduce her in your comic?"

"Because….errr…. we have no idea how to do that!" Gumball was so embarrassed.

"I got, I got it. Don't worry I have a solution!"

"Really?" said Darwin.

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Don't worry. Leave it to me but, first of all, sign this!"

James grabbed another contract.

"What is it?" said the two kids.

"Simple, you sign this and my writers will found ideas for your next comic book issues! I knew that you would ran out of ideas!"

"But are your writers good?" asked Gumball.

"Yes, I have six of them, seven with me. They worked for me to realize my first comic book series years ago!"

"You're a writer?" asked Darwin incredulous.

"Yes I am, and I'll continue your comic book series for many issues!"

"That's what it says this contract?" said Gumball.

"Yes, to be specific, it allows me to do all I want with your comic once signed!"

"Hmmm…." mumbled Darwin.

"I agree!" said Gumball and signed.

"Let's go!"

"Not so fast, your brother didn't sign!" said James.

"What's wrong Darwin?"

"Do we have to allow him to do with our comic whatever he wants?"

"Don't you trust me?" said James.

"No…..it's…..uhmmm…..awww…all right!" said Darwin and signed the contract.

"Thanks, you won't regret!" said James overjoyed.

"So what happens now?" said Gumball.

"How you'll introduce Nancy in our comic book?" asked the fish.

"You'll see it next week at your comic book store!"


	10. The myth

The myth

Many other issues were published during the following weeks. Every week both Gumball and Darwin checked the feedbacks on Elmore Plus and they were all positive.

"Despite how much weirder is getting our comic book is still warmly received!" said the blue cat.

"Aren't you happy Darwin?"

Darwin gave no answer. His eyes were unfocused on the screen.

"Darwin?" screamed the clue cat.

"Uhm… yes I'm happy!" said apathetically.

"What's wrong? You don't look so happy!"

"No, no, I'm happy…..!" said the goldfish but his answer didn't convince the blue cat at all.

Something was wrong with him but the blue cat wasn't able to figure out.

Their comic book reached the 19th issue when James declared, by his Elmore Plus account, to take a break.

Before going on vacation, he gave a little preview about the number twenty; it would be titled "The mystery of the hood" where Nancy Emils would show to the entire world her aspect under her hood.

"Wow, did you read that?" said Gumball excited.

"Yes!" said the goldfish.

"Nancy will finally take off her hood, can't you realize that? In comic books she never takes off her hood even under the shower!" said the blue cat.

"Can you imagine her without that?" asked to his brother.

"I don't know! I always realized that her hood was a part of her body, if she takes it off she will probably reveal her organs!"

"Yuck! You're so gross!"

"What about you? How do you image Nancy without her hood?"

"Well…. I don't know either but, to be fair, an animal is the first thing that comes in my mind!"

In addition, Darwin thought the same thing. Both Gumball and Darwin imagined Nancy as an animal at the first place.

One evening, Gumball was watching some viral videos in the internet when he received a notification for his account. On Elmore Plus someone uploaded a curious image. It was a pic of a beautiful anthropomorphic cat. Author's name was unknown; in fact, it was signed as "Anonymous". It was a cute female cat with a cute smile; she was wearing a nice gym suit. Gumball had no idea about cat's identity but, looking carefully, the pic's name was "Nancy uncapped".

"What is it?" said Darwin entering in the room. He was brushing his teeth.

"Wow, that cat is Nancy? She's beautiful!" said watching the screen.

"Excellent work bro!" said proud of his brother.

"I didn't draw her!"

"What? That's not yours?" said Darwin confused.

"It was made by a guy named "Anonymous"! I wonder who is!"

"It must be Lâne! Who else?"

"But Lâne never signs as "Anonymous"!"

"Or maybe is someone who decided to leak Nancy real form from the studios!"

It wasn't an easy explanation. Gumball and Darwin looked at the feedbacks, they were extremely positive.

"Is that Nancy? Cool!" wrote Masabi.

"Now I know why Billy loves her!" wrote Rachel.

"That's finally explains her cat ears and tails!" wrote Tobias.

"I just can't wait for the new issue!" wrote Banana Joe.

"After many awkward-looking characters, finally a cute one!" wrote a user named Gabe.

Gumball and Darwin never seen their fans so excited.

"All we have to do is to wait James's return!" said Darwin.

They turned out the PC and they went to sleep.


	11. The hood

The hood

Days have passed. Still no news about James. Meanwhile, on Elmore Plus, the Nancy-cat myth became bigger. If yesterday there was only one picture, in the next day they were dozens. One day, Gumball made an access on Elmore Plus and found another Nancy-cat pic.

This time she was kissing Billy under a pale of a moonlight. Both Gumball and Darwin found the drawing very romantic.

"Awww…..so romantic!" commented Rachel.

"CUTE OVERLOAD – Bzzzzzzzz-" wrote Bobert.

"What is this? A pic from the issue "The mystery of the hood"?" wrote Carmen, but she got no answer.

"I wonder who drew this for the first time!" wrote Tobias, and Teri answered.

"You mean "Anonymous"? I don't know who is but they say that is a real draftsman of the comic book series!"

"Really? This means that Nancy is really a cute cat under that ugly hood!" answered Tobias.

"Do you thing Nancy is gonna be a cat under her cape?" asked Gumball to his brother.

"I'm almost sure, otherwise why she has those cat-like ears and tail?"

One day, James Lâne returned from his vacations. He stated, on Elmore Plus, that the issue "The mystery of the hood" would be out the next day with a shipment of 2 millions of copies.

"Two millions? That's insane!" said Darwin.

"Maybe but I think he knows what he's doing!"

It came the fateful day. Gumball and Darwin woke up earlier that day in order to purchase a copy from Mr. Larry. Strangely, they didn't find any copy of their comic book.

"You may not believe it but, I sold all the copies that I owned. I wasn't able to keep a copy for you and for me either! It was the greatest best-selling comic of all time!"

"But have you, at least, read it?" asked Gumball.

"Gumball and I are curious to know how Nancy is without her cape! Is she a cute cat?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't read a single page, I can't tell you that!" said sorry Mr. Larry.

"Let's go to school!" said the blue cat watching the clock.

At school, during playtime, the two kids waited for their fans outside. They arrived, they were many but they weren't smiling.

Some of them were screaming "Boooo!" some others were armed with fire torch; they were angry.

"What's going on?" said Gumball to the crowd.

"We read your comic book!" screamed an unidentified guy.

"So? Did you see Nancy uncapped?"

"We did, unfortunately!"

"So why are you angry?" asked Darwin.

"Because Nancy uncapped is terrible!" screamed a guy in the bottom of the queue.

"What? You mean that she's not a cat?" said Gumball.

From the bottom of the queue, a copy of the 20th issue of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" arrived.

Gumball and Darwin started to read it.

They made through the pages until you find the cartoon where Nancy appears without her cap.

"Billy, since I trust in you, I'm going to show you my real form!" was written in Nancy's last balloon.

In the next cartoon she takes off her cape showing to the entire world that she uncapped is…..something that either Gumball or Darwin could explain. In front of Billy there was a big blue ball with eyes, mouth, cat ears and a tail.


	12. The dismission

The dismission

Once they were at home, they gave a deep look to the comic especially to Nancy uncapped.

"Oh…. my…. God…!" said Darwin looking at her.

"She's not so bad!" said Gumball.

"Not so bad? She's horrible. Look at our sister Anais!"

"Bad bad bad veeeeeryyyyyyy baaaaaaad…. Terrible!" screamed the pink bunny shaking and lying on the floor terrorized as she saw Nancy without her cape.

In the comic book Nancy reveals to the world to be a slime with shapeshifting powers, she turns into a monster when she thinks to be too ugly for Billy causing havoc in all Leafville. The comic ends with Billy kissing Nancy and she turns back in a slime form.

"I don't get it! Why Nancy is a shapeshifter?" said Darwin.

"She's a slime, so her body is shapeable!" answered Gumball.

"I don't like this comic!" said Darwin.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Really? What's wrong? Everything in my opinion! Nancy is not as I imagined under her cape! Whole the story makes absolutely nonsense. Even the kissing scene is not as I imagined. I mean… is not romantic, is forced. Nancy is destroying everything and Billy kisses her in order to keep her cool! That's not love it's…..it's….. blackmail!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Nancy is subtly blackmailing Billy. If he stops to love her she'll turn into a monster and she'll destroy whole Leafville!"

Darwin gave another look at the slime-ball.

"Yet, didn't you realize how she looks similar to a slime from "Daggers & Wizard"? So that's why she can't be a cat? Then she's an athlete, how can she do gymnastic without her arms and legs? She needs those parts! Why uncapped she has no arms and legs? That's so ridiculous!"

"Calm down Darwin, is just an episode. I'm sure Nancy will return in her cape in the next episode!" said Gumball in order to calm down his brother.

"Really?"

"Yes, there will be a status quo and it will be as if none of this ever happened!"

Darwin was sceptic but he felt like his brother was saying the truth, so he calmed down and helped Anais to get up on the floor.

One week later, the issue 21 was out in store, "Dating with spaghetti!" was its name. It was about Billy's first date with Nancy. He was dinner with her in an Italian restaurant eating a dish of spaghetti. Nancy was before him and, despite what Gumball said, she was still uncapped.

"Where are you going Darwin?" asked Gumball watching his brother leaving the store.

"I need to talk with Lâne!"

"Wait, I come along!" said Gumball following him.

"What do you want?" asked Jenny Brocket at the reception.

"I want to talk with Lâne!" said the goldfish.

"A moment, please!" said Jenny pushing a button.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" said Lâne's voice coming out from the speaker on the desk.

"Sir, the Wattersons are here, they want to talk with you!"

After a minute of silence;

"All right, bring them up!" answered James.

"Ok!"

"Third floor, you know where he is!"

"All right, thanks Jenny!" said Darwin reaching the elevator with Gumball on his side.

They found James cleaning his trophies; he was also creating a new shelf in order to place his last one.

He was smiling (as usual).

"What wrong?" said taking a sit on his chair. He was watching Gumball.

"Is not me, it's Darwin!" said pointing his brother.

"What's wrong Darwin?" said looking at the annoyed goldfish.

"What is this?" said showing a picture of Nancy-slime on the comic.

"Don't you see? It's Nancy!"

"What animal she is?"

"Is not an animal, she's a slime!"

"Why uncapped she's a slime?"

"Eh eh….." laughed James mockingly.

"I bet you didn't see that coming!"

"No I didn't!"

"Then I surprised you. I'm so ingenious!"

"Why she's a slime?"

"What did you expect she was?"

"A cat! Have you seen a pic?"

"Ah the cat….. yes I'm aware about that myth but I didn't see any pic and, honestly, I don't want to see any of them!"

"Then why she has cat ears and a cat tail?"

"Have you seen a slime with cat ears and tail?"

"No!"

"That's the point!" answered James.

Darwin was confused.

"But our fans don't like Nancy as a slime!"

"Why?"

"Because she's ugly and nasty!"

"That's not my problem; it's not my fault if they don't like her. I always imagined Nancy as a slime!"

Darwin was speechless: how can someone have such a twisted imagination?

"But Billy could never fall in love with a slime!"

"That's what you say, I created one of the most original couples in the world!"

"But she's an athlete, how can she do gymnastic without arms and legs?"

"Don't worry she'll find a way!"

"Will she turn back in her cape?"

James laughed.

"No, that would make no sense. We established that the status quo is not always a good thing!"

That statement made no sense to Darwin. Their comic book was already full of nonsense stuff but the idea to give to Nancy her cape back was excessively nonsense even for James.

Darwin had only a question to do.

"Will Nancy turn into a cat?"

James laughed again.

"Oh no, of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because that's what the audience want. As a cartoonist, you have to be unpredictable and you never have to listen to your fans, even if they suggest you great ideas because their ideas are never good. In order to be a great cartoonist you have to abuse them, giving exactly what they hate! I see you don't appreciate my ideas but, sadly for you, you have signed a contract where I can do whatever I want to your comic book, and will be like this until I'm gone. Did I answered at your question?"

Darwin was discouraged;

"Yes!" answered sorrowing.

Silently, he turned back and left the office.

"Just read the comic and don't take it too seriously!" said James.

"Thank you for your time!" said Gumball a bit embarrassed for Darwin's lack of regards.

"Come back anytime!" said James.

Once at home, Gumball tried to cheer up his brother.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Is for James, he ruined our comic book! Nancy is not like I imagined!"

"Oh come on, Nancy is not that bad. Yes, she may look a bit awkward but…"

"No, you don't understand!" said Darwin interrupting his brother.

"I can't accept to see Billy falling in love with a slime. It's way too weird! Yes, Elmore has many strange people; Teri is a paper bear, Banana Joe is a fruit, Masabi a cloud, Karrie a ghost….but, animals should fall in love with other animals. I don't know if you understand me! What if, one day, you should fall in love with a…"

Darwin gave a look around home in searching of a particular item. The first thing he found was a small bag of peanuts that Richard was eating on the couch.

"….peanut?" asked Darwin taking a peanut from the small bag.

"What?" said his brother shocked.

"Yes, what if you should fall in love with a peanut?"

Darwin started to mock his brother;

"Hey look, I'm Gumball Watterson and this is my girlfriend: Miss. Peanut! Oh Miss. Peanut, you look beautiful today. Here, let me kiss you….."

Darwin started to kiss the little peanut;

"(Smooch)…(Smooch)…(Smooch)…..(Smooch)…(Smooch)…"

"Stop it!" screamed Gumball.

"See how strange it looks?"

"Stop being ridiculous. That won't happen. I won't fall in love with a peanut!"

Darwin kept quiet.

"I was saying Nancy may look a bit awkward but she's not ugly. She has…uhm…..an exotic look!"

Darwin was a bit shocked for his brother's last statement.

"Would you like to kiss Miss. Simian?" he asked.

"No, absolutely I won't kiss her!" said the blue cat shivering for his brother's proposal.

"Why?" asked the goldfish curiously.

"She's ugly!"

"Oh no, you wrong. Miss Simian is not ugly; she has an exotic look!"

Darwin dropped the peanut in the floor and went to his room.

So did Gumball.

Richard, meanwhile, picked the peanut from the floor and ate it.

Later that night, before he went to bed, Gumball found his brother writing something on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" asked, but his brother gave no answer.

"Awww…screw it!" he thought. He was a bit too upset to talk with him. He went to bed and fell asleep while his brother was still writing.

The next day the issue number 22 of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" was out. It was an episode were Billy and his friend Peter join a team of wrestlers. Nancy wasn't in the story. Gumball noticed something strange on the cover;

It was written: "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny By Gumball Watterson and James Lâne".

Darwin's name mysteriously disappeared from the credits.

Gumball replaced the comic book on the shelf.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your comic book anymore?" asked Mr. Larry watching the blue cat all alone.

Gumball kept quiet.

"You look quiet depressed!"

Gumball was a bit depressed; Darwin refused to come along with him at the comic store.

Mr. Larry took a brand new comic book on the shelf.

"Here, read this brand new comic book. Is quiet amusing. It may cheer you up!"

Gumball picked the comic.

Its name was "The perfect strangers". It was a funny love story between a panda and a bear.

The drawing was rough but the story was actually funny. Gumball laughed to see how clumsily the female Panda was trying to teach how to eat grass to his carnivore boyfriend.

Gumball gave a look at the cover;

"The perfect strangers by Darwin Watterson".

"Yes, I made a brand new comic book. Yesterday I wrote a letter to James. I asked him to remove my name from the credits!" explained Darwin when Gumball was at home.

"You gave up your copyrights! Why?"

"Because I won't be a part of a comic book which I can't recognize as mine!"


	13. The UFO

The U.F.O.

"Too bad for him!" said James Lâne to Gumball apparently sad for Darwin's submission.

"He no longer talks to me or plays with me at school during playtime or at home. He doesn't want to see me anymore. In fact when he sees me he closes his eyes and turns hi head!"

"Why?" asked James.

"Because I'm still faithful to you and Darwin doesn't like that!"

"Why?" asked curiously James.

"Because you're an idiot, at least that's what he said!"

"Do you think that I'm really an idiot?" asked James.

"Well…."

Gumball was unsure about the answer. Why he still trusts James? Why he couldn't say that he was an idiot?

Gumball thought deeply: if James was really an idiot then why he won so many prizes? Do idiots win prizes? Do idiots usually become directors of a studio?

"….I guess not!"

"So, why your brother doesn't agree?"

"Because he didn't like your version of Nancy Slime…err…..Emils!"

Gumball just realized Nancy's last name, Emils, is Slime in reverse.

"He said that she ruined the comic book because no one likes her and she will decrease the sales of our comic!"

"Oh, that's what he says!" said James smiling.

He opened his laptop and connected to his Elmore Plus's account.

"Look at here!" said turning his laptop to Gumball.

James's Elmore Plus page was plenty of images. Most of them were characters from "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny". He clicked on a pic of the slime version of Nancy.

Under that pic, there were many comments. They were all positive for Gumball's surprise.

"She's a kick-ass!" wrote a user.

"She's so cute!" wrote a second user.

"Now I know why Billy loves her!" wrote a third user.

"So cute. Now the comic is not totally trashy!" wrote a fourth user.

Those comments were incredible. Darwin would go crazy if he read them.

"See?" said James.

Gumball was very confused. He was sure that many people hated Nancy. What happened now? They no longer hate her?

"People love her, and the comic book is selling good!"

"Can I see the selling chart?"

"Oh no, is not ready yet!"

James took something from the drawer.

"Look!" he said.

"What is it?" asked the blue cat watching James holding a flyer.

"Is another invitation to another Enny ceremony!"

"Oh, I don't care!"

"Are you sure? If we win again I'll allow you to keep the prize this time, if you participate!"

Gumball wasn't interested about prizes but, if he would win one, his brother, probably, would stop hate him.

"All right. I'll come!" was his answer.

"Very well!" said James smiling.

During the ceremony, Darwin kept his head turned to the other side in order to not see his brother. Nicole was upset for their quarrel. She forced Darwin to participate although he wasn't intentioned.

"And now for the best comic book series….." said the presenter reading the flyer.

"….we have: "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" by Gumball Watterson and James Lâne…."

An image of the last issue (#29) of their comic book appeared on the screen next to the presenter. The story was about Billy taking a trip in to the deep space with Peter.

"….."Hotel Samurai" by Jill Esaner…." Another comic book cover appeared next Gumball's one.

The story of a bunch of samurais living in a hotel at Miami Beach. The concept sounded very silly even to Gumball, but the cover was cool.

"….."The Revengers" by Shy Laman and….."

With Gumball's biggest surprise.

"…."The perfect strangers" by Darwin Watterson!"

Gumball didn't know that Darwin's comic had a nomination.

"And the winner is:….."

A moment of silence.

"The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny!" screamed the presenter.

"Thank you, thank you!" said James on the stage holding his 16th prize.

"I'm so excited, my genius, once again, is turned into a trophy!" said when people stopped clapping their hands.

"Another success Mr. Lâne!" said the presenter.

"Yes, it is!" answered the donkey.

"Since we are here, can you please tell us how the future of Billy will be?" asked a journalist sat on the stalls.

"Well…" said James.

"I didn't expect that question. All I can say we have great project for Billy's future. He have a great surprise for the issue #30!"

"What kind of surprise?" the journalist insisted.

"You'll see it by yourself!"

Gumball wondered what kind of surprise James was talking about.

"You earned your 16th prize. Do you have someone to thank?" asked the presenter.

"Yes, for this prize I have a lot of people to thank, but one in particular….."

James looked at the blue cat.

"Gumball Watterson….please come here!"

Gumball reached James on the stage.

"Since he is the original creator of this fantastic comic book series, I'll show him my gratitude by giving him this award!"

Gumball took the award and people clapped for James's generosity.

Gumball, also, gave a look at Darwin; despite he was holding a trophy, the goldfish was still sitting with his head down.

"So, Mr. Watterson, are you happy?" said the journalist.

The blue cat was still watching his brother: why was he still sad?

"Mr. Watterson…..?"

James hit the blue cat with his elbow.

"Ehm…uhm…what is it?" said confused the blue cat.

"Are you happy for this act of generosity?"

"Me…ehm…..yes…I'm happy!" said to the journalist.

"Will you work with James for the next years?"

"I…guess….so!"

Gumball looked so unsure.

"Why?" asked the journalist.

"Because James is…. Is…."

"A genius?" suggested the journalist.

"A…..a….a…."

James was looking at him with his big smile; he looked eager to hear Gumball's last word: "Genius"

Gumball turned to look Darwin. Suddenly he had a vision of him; a vison where he gets an idea of a comic book. A vision of him when he creates Billy. A vision where he and his brother realize their first book. A vision where they had success. Where he imagines Nancy as a beautiful cat and a perfect girlfriend for Billy. Where he cries because Nancy is not an animal but a terrible monster and where he gives his dismissal. He was the real creator of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny!"

He created a great comic and everything gone sour because of a donkey and his twisted ideas.

"…idiot!" said, eventually, Gumball.

"That's right, I'm a gen…..what?" said James puzzled.

"Yes, I said "idiot"! You're a snail-eater idiot!"

"Eh eh….he's just kidding!" said James laughing like an idiot.

"No! I'm not kidding!"

People gasped. Darwin, suddenly, raised his head.

"My brother is the real creator if this comic. He made a beautiful comic from a beautiful idea and you ruined everything! Your ideas are not brilliant, but wrong. Nancy was supposed to be a cat, not a slime from a video game franchise. My brother deserves a prize and if he can't have it then I won't too. So take your stupid award back, because I'm ready to give my resignation in front of all these people!"

Everyone was shocked except Darwin; he was touched for his brother's choice.

"As you wish….!" Said James calling his lawyer.

James's lawyer raised from hi sit and arrived with a flyer.

"Sign here!" said James pointing the lower edge of the contract.

Gumball read the contract first; it was a real contract of resignation of copyright. Once signed James would become proprietor of the comic book at 100%.

The blue cat started to sign the contract.

"Gumball Thristopher Watter…."

He couldn't finish to sign when, all sudden, a U.F.O. interrupted the ceremony.

The spaceship broke the ceiling and landed on the floor. A door from the spaceship opened.

A small weird looking alien appeared.

He was short and thin. His head was big and his eyes black. He also had two long and thin arms and legs. His skin was grey. He wasn't wearing any clothes except a red mantle and a weird-looking hat.

"Hi earthlings!" said the alien.

"I'm Xxyyzz Xxyyzz from the planet ç&%"#!$" planet's name was unpronounceable.

"I'm looking for a man named James Jeremiah Lâne!"

"It's me!" said James showing himself to the alien.

"Hooray hooray!" screamed happily the little alien.

"I was looking for you for so long!"

"What do you want from me?" asked James.

"You have been chosen to participate at the Zenit awards. Prize that we assign to all cartoonists of the galaxy!"

People were shocked.

"See…" said James looking at the blue cat.

"I'm so genial that even aliens want to give me a prize!"

"So do you accept?" said the alien.

"Of course!"

"Then head to my spaceship!"

James headed to the spaceship.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" said James to his friends.

The door closed and the spaceship left the ceremony.


	14. The Winners

The winners

Days have passed but James Lâne still didn't come back. Someone in "Alpha Studio" was wondering if the galactic ceremony was over. Meanwhile, the issue #30 of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" wasn't in stores.

"I wonder what they will do know!" said Gumball once at home after school.

"Shall we go to ask them?" proposed his brother.

"Sure, why not?" said Gumball and they left home.

They went to the "Alpha Studio". Jenny wasn't at the reception this time. There was Jack instead of her.

"What do you want?" asked the anthropomorphic dog.

"We are Gumball and Darwin Watterson. We would like to know about our comic….." Jack interrupted Gumball's phrase;

"Oh, so you are the Wattersons, right? The principal was looking for you! Go to the third floor!"

"Thanks!" said Gumball reaching the elevator.

"Principal, they got a new principal?" said Gumball inside the elevator.

"Probably. Perhaps James's back!" answered Darwin.

The principal's door was open but the office was empty.

Looking around Gumball noticed all the awards on the shelfs. They were sixteen this time, but they should be seventeen if James actually won the galactic one.

Principal's sit was empty.

"Gumball, look!" said Darwin pointing at the door.

On the door glass there was written: "Principal: Jenny Lovejoy Brocket"

James's name was completely removed.

"Oh, there you are!" said a female voice.

Jenny arrived from the hallway. She was happy to see the two kids.

"Jenny? You are the new principal?" said Gumball.

"What happened to James?" asked Darwin.

"We'll talk about this very soon. Now, please, come inside and take a sit!"

They entered in the office and took a sit. Jenny sat on the principal's chair.

"So, what happened to James?" said Darwin again.

"Is he dead?" asked Gumball.

"Oh no, he's not dead!" said Jenny.

"We found him this morning in a forest. He returned from the galactic ceremony. To be fair, we have no idea when exactly he turned back. He may turned back the day after his departure because we found him with his clothes torn and ruined!"

"So, why he's not here?" asked Gumball.

"Because he's in a nut house, right now!"

"What?" said Darwin amazed.

"Yes, he was acting strange when we found him in the forest. He was meowing and purring like a cat. We talked to him but now all he says is "Meow"!"

Both Gumball and Darwin had a vision of James Lâne acting like a cat. They hardly hold a laugh.

"Now he is meowing, purring and scratching the walls of his cell all the time!" said Jenny.

"How come? Did the aliens brainwash him?" asked Gumball.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" said Jenny.

"When we found him we also found this…"

Jenny opened a drawer and took a little golden statue.

"What is it?" asked Darwin.

"It's a Zenit!" said Jenny.

The Zenit was the galactic award that the alien Xxyyzz Xxyyzz talked about.

"So, James won!" said Gumball.

Gumball tried to read the plate on the award but it was written in alien language.

"So James went mad winning an award?" asked Gumball a bit confused.

"Hey Gumball, look!" said his brother pointing the plate.

"It's an alien language Darwin, I can't understand!"

"No, look below!"

Under the alien ideograms, there was a translation in small print.

" _Worst cartoonist of the galaxy for "The mystery of the hood""_

"So James turned mad for this award!" said the blue cat.

"Yes, he never won such a prize. The shock turned him mad!" explained Jenny.

"Neither the aliens loved Nancy slime!" said Darwin laughing.

They laughed for a while.

"In fact people hated the slime version of Nancy!"

"Really?" asked Gumball.

"Yes, for this the comic book's sales started dropping!"

Nancy took from the drawer a flyer showing the selling chart.

The issue #20 reached the two millions units sold, while the following issues sold less. The #29 sold only 100.000 copies.

"People hated Nancy. But James shown me good reviews of her in his Elmore Plus channel!" said the blue cat puzzled.

Jenny explained.

"James paid some people that would write good reviews about her and make the sales lift!"

"James could do that?" asked Darwin.

"Yes, he has a lot of money! But this time his plan didn't work!"

Gumball was about to say something when Jenny talked again.

"For this he decided to kill her!"

"What?" screamed both the fish and the cat.

Jenny took a pile of sheets from a second drawer.

It was the screenplay of the issue #30 of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" written by James and other five writers, it's name was "End of a love".

Gumball and Darwin read the script. It was clear; Nancy would die in that issue killed by a group of monster hunters.

"That would lift the sales! The death of a support character always make the sales lift!" said Jenny.

"So, are you going to publish this episode?" asked Gumball.

"No, we can't proceed without James or your consent!" said Jenny looking at the cat.

"My consent?" asked Gumball.

"It's your comic!" said Jenny.

"Not anymore, I signed a resignation contract that day!"

"Oh, no. Your sign wasn't complete!"

"So, that means, I'm still the owner of the comic book?" asked Gumball excited.

"That's right, at 100%. Now James is no longer here!"

Gumball recalled James's words before Darwin's resignation: "I can do whatever I want with your comic book. It will be like this until I'm gone!" and now James was gone.

"Now we have the control of our comic once again!" said Gumball happily.

"We can create our issue #30 as we want!" said Darwin excited.

"We can make Nancy finally a cat as we imagined!" said Gumball also excited.

"Of course, and I'll give you a hand! Moreover it was my idea!" said Nancy.

"What? You are "Anonymous"?" said the blue cat and the doe nodded.

"Yes, they said that draw was made by a draftsman of the studio!" said Darwin recalling the myth.

"I'm not a professional draftsman but I like drawing!" said Jenny.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start!" said Darwin impatient.

Gumball and Darwin regained their comic book possession once again. When Darwin concluded his comic book series "The perfect strangers" with the issue #5 where the Grizzly bear marries the Panda, he started to work with the issue #30 of "The greatest adventures of Billy Bunny" with his brother.

First, they had to remove all the weird characters. They explained that they were aliens from another dimension, so they opened a dimensional portal and turned back on their home planet.

"Done! Now Leafville is once again populated by anthropomorphic animals!" said Darwin after creating the cartoon where all the weird character disappear through the portal.

"Great. Now we have to fix Nancy!" said Gumball.

Fixing Nancy was simple but not easy. She was a shape-shifter, she was able to turn into a cat. The problem was to find a good reason to do that.

"Billy already loves her as a slime, so why should Nancy turn into a cat?" said Darwin.

"Because she…..needs arms and legs to be an athlete!" said Gumball.

"Probably but, she also can grow those parts without shape-shifting into a cat. We need a better excuse!" said his brother.

"Should we ask for help from James's writers?" proposed the blue cat.

"Absolutely not. They already made enough trouble! We can do it by ourselves!" answered the goldfish.

The thought deeply for a solution.

"I got it!" said Gumball.

"Listen!" said calling his brother.

Gumball explained his plan and Darwin agreed.

"Great idea!"

The issue #30 was ready. Before publishing, Gumball and Darwin read their comic.

They read the Nancy part.

"Billy, I must confess…." said Nancy in a balloon as a slime.

"I'm a slime but I have cat ears and a cat tail because I was supposed to be a cat!"

"My mom is a cat also my dad. I had to born as a cat but a witch casted a curse on me, then I was born as a slime!"

Gumball and Darwin turned the page;

"The witch was jealous of my parent's love. They were the happiest couple in Leafville. Therefore, she tried to ruin their happiness but with no success. So, she decide to ruin their life by ruining me! Before dying, the witch said that only the true love could break the curse! I was ugly and dangerous. No one loved me. So I disguised my appearance with a cape!"

Gumball and Darwin read the following balloon.

"But now I met you. You loved me as I am. With you, I discovered the true love. Now the curse is broken and I can finally take my true form!"

The following pages shown Nancy slowly shape shifting into an anthropomorphic cat.

"Awww….she's so cute!" said Darwin once Nancy finished her transformation.

"Yup….she looks like our mom Nicole!" said Gumball.

Nancy helped the tow kids to draw Nancy cat. It was hard to believe but she was prettier than the one of the myth.

The comic book ended with the wedding of Billy and Nancy. They had a female bunny and a male cat as children. None of them had shape-shifting powers, and they lived happily ever after.

"Awwww….what a nice ending!" said Darwin when he saw the "The end" title.

"Yes, it's perfect!" agreed his brother. After many vicissitudes, Gumball and Darwin gave to Billy his deserved happy conclusion.

"Let's publish!" screamed Darwin.

"Yes, let's press!" said Gumball.

Jenny started to publish the comic.

The next week it arrived in all bookstores. Its name was "And they lived happily ever after" and it was written only by Gumball and Darwin. It was a huge success. It sold 3 millions. Fans loved the new Nancy and the ending.

Days later Gumball and Darwin received a nomination at the Enny awards and they won.

Their comic book won the award for the "Best story".

"I'm so proud of you!" said Nancy at the two kids when the ceremony was over.

"Thanks Jenny!" said Gumball.

Jenny stayed in the Alpha Studio as principal and she was one of the greatest.

James stayed at the nut house. He no longer made cartoons or comics.

Gumball and Darwin also no longer made comics and proudly kept their Enny award on their room's shelf.

"You guys are amazing!" said their sister Anais.

"Yes…..now I'm hungry, let's eat!" said Darwin.

"I wonder what's for dinner!" said Gumball walking down the stairs.

END


End file.
